We Were Always Meant To Be, I Think
by mocha81
Summary: Sonny is about to go to dinner with Emily but when Carly finds out she gets jealous, she goes after Max.
1. babysitter, I think not!

Sonny and Carly Corinthos were always close even when they were divorced and dating other people. Sonny was now dating Emily Quartermaine. Carly is single. She and Sonny's bodyguard, Max , were having a eye for one another but would never admit it. Sonny was going through his usual breakdown and Emily was helping out. Carly however didn't think Emily can do it. She felt like helping Sonny was her and his thing. Carly thought she had what it takes to take care of Sonny and help him get through his breakdowns and nobody else.

Carly was at home with her sons, Michael who was 10 years old and Morgan who is 6 years old. She knew that Emily was wanting to take Sonny to dinner that night at the fabulous new restaurant that just opened about twenty minutes from Sonny's Penthouse. She heard this at Kelly's when Emily and Elizabeth were talking while drinking coffee. Of course Carly was wanting to be her usual self, interrupting other people's lives.

Carly looked at the clock. It was 5:32 pm and Sonny and Emily had dinner reservations for 6:30 pm. She walked over to the living room walking fast with a mischievous smile on her face. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. One she obviously called often. She barely looked at the phone while she dialed. The phone rang a couple of times... "dring! ...dring!... dring!... dring!..." the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other end.

"I need you here by 6 the latest." Carly practically demanded.

"I can't Mrs. Alkazar .. I mean um. Corinthos.." Answered the young women.

"Latisha, you are my son's nanny. I need you here tonight it's urgent." Said Carly, sounding annoyed and in a rush.

"I'm sorry. My plane is leaving in a few hours. I'm going to ----"

"Australia. I know." Carly interrupted. "But your plane doesn't leave for a few hours. I'll only be gone for two hours tops."

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I still need to pack and get things ready." Latisha replied.

"You are useless sometimes you know that!" Carly said yelling and hung upquickly.

Latisha didn't feel too bad because she didn't work for Carly. Sonny was the one paying for Latisha even though the boys were mostly at Carly house and not Sonny's Penthouse. Carly always took things out on Latisha.

Last summer, Sonny was working with Jason, his and Carly's best friend. They were working really late at the warehouse. Carly came back home to find Latisha with the boys. They were still up watching the new Peter Pan movie that just came out. Carly saw candy and pillows all over the place. It wasn't that messy but because Carly came back from having a few drinks, she got really upset. She tore the place apart just like Sonny would to his own penthouse. She lashed out at Latisha and gave her a black eye, a busted lip and a broken wrist. Ever since then, Latisha lost respect for Carly and wouldn't give in to anything she said. She would only do what Sonny asked her to do.


	2. Phone call madness

Carly was very annoyed from the fact that she couldn't get Latisha to watch the boys when she "needed her". She emediately grabbed the phone once again.

"Dring!...Dring!... Dring!..."

"Jason?" Asked Carly into the phone quickly.

"No, this is Sam (Samantha). Me and Jason are busy talking about something serious. Call back later Carly." And Sam quickly hung up the phone.

Carly looked at the phone all dumbfounded. She was really mad by the way Sam talked to her and decided to call back because she knew Jason would be there for her no matter what. Like the old times.

"Dring!...Dring!... Dring!..."

"Hello?" Sam picked up again.

"I need Jason." Carly said brusquely.

"Were busy right now Carly. Leave us alone!" Sam demanded. She was also very angry with Carly as Carly was with her.

"Put Jason on the phone Sam---" Said Carly.

"Click!" Sam hung up the phone while interrupting another one of Carly's demands.

Carly tried to call again but no such luck.

"Dring!...Dring!... Dring!..."

"You have failed to reach this number. Please call back or try again later." The phone operator said.

"That's it!" Carly shouted. " Boys lets go. Get dressed and fast please we're going out."

"Where are we going mom?" Asked Michael while he was helping Morgan, his little brother. "We're going to Jason's." Replied Carly.


	3. unwanted visit

Samantha and Jason were in their house. They were near the door as Jason was ready to open the door and get Sam to leave. He hates confrontation. Sam and Jason were arguing about their relationship. Jason kept pushing her away and Sam just wouldn't let go. She loves him too much.

"Sam, my life is too dangerous for us to be together. Sonny is in his usual breakdown and I have to take care of the buisiness. The mob won't just wait for Sonny. As I take care of business, if I piss them off, they won't hesitate to go after you to get me to give them what they want. You know that. It's happened before!" Said Jason with a look of worry of his face.

You can tell he really cared about Sam and didn't want to let her go. He believed however that it was the best thing to do.

"Jason, I'm not one of those women that need protection 24/7. I'm independent." Pleaded Sam."You don't have to worry about me."

"Sam, you don't know that."

"Jason, nothing is going to stop me from wanting to be with you. I ----" Samantha got cut off before she could tell him more.

The door opened wide open and fast as Carly came through the door holding Michael and Morgans arms practically dragging them info Jason's penthouse.

"Carly, what do you want!" Sam said furiously. She was really pissed off. Sam was even grinding her teeth together. Sam looked at Jason looking like what the hell is this. She was very fustrated.

"Jason, I really need you to watch the boys. Latisha isn't available. Please do this for me."Carly pleaded sounding in a rush.

"Yeah sure," Jason emediately replied. He then looked at Sam. "We're done with this conversation."

Sam grabbed her purse on the desk and was halfway out the door when she looked at him. "Only for now." She said and walked away.

"What's with her?" Carly asked as if she was all innocent and didn't interrupt a thing.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" He asked annoyed.

"Yeah but it can wait for another five minutes." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Bye Carly."

"Bye boys." She replied.

Carly went up to her boys and kissed them on the cheek and huged them and left. As she was out the door she stopped and leaned on the closed door and smiled. Everything tonight was working out in her favor. She was very pleased.


	4. Ready for dinner

It was ten after six. Emily came down the stairs wearing a beautiful red down with silver sparkles on the front. Sonny had bought it for her earlier that day. Sonny always loved to have his women wear new dresses on a special evening. He was wearing a nice altered black suit with a red tie to match his women.

"Wow!" Sonny said as this beautiful sight was breathtaking.

"You like it?" Emily asked with a smile.

"I love it!"

Sonny reached out his hand as she was only five more steps up. He walked her the rest of the way down the stairs and pulled her toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She held his head to kiss him even more. It was a special time for them. They haven't been able to go out much lately because Sonny was depressed so much. He was now getting better. Something Carly really hated because she didn't help him. Emily did.

"Max!" Sonny asked with a loud voice.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Can you get the limo around please."

"Right away Boss."

Max brought up the limo less then three minutes later and opened the back door for couple. Sonny walked Emily to the door and held her hand as she hopped in. He followed her.

Max started driving the car to the restaurant. On the way there, Sonny opened up a bottled of his favourite white wine and poured it in two original wine glasses. They then toasted to a romantic night just the two of them.

"Max can you drive around until 6:25." Sonny asked.

"Sure can Boss." Max replied as he pushed the button to make the tinted window go up between the back and the front to give Sonny and Emily privacy.

"Your beautiful tonight. Not that you aren't any other night but..."

"I know what you mean, Sonny." She replied with a smile."You look really good too. Very handsome."

They smiled and kissed and cuddled in the car until it was time to go into the restaurant. Which was only for another five minutes.


	5. Fun at the bar

A yellow taxi cab pulled up to the restaurant. The back right door opened and Carly came out. She payed the driver and shut the door with a quick turn of the wrist. She wore a tight black dress. It looked like a halter top dress. It was simple yet eligent. She had nice silver stilletos to go with it and a nice silver purse. Just big enough to put her wallet, her cell phone and lipstick. She wanted to make Sonny jelous.

She walked up to the restaurant and opened the door to find Sonny and Emily already sitting at a two people table. She stared for a couple of minutes. Just enough to see Sonny grab Emily's hand and kiss it. Carly was then very envious. She looked around to the left, and then to the right. She spotted Max at the bar having a drink so she went to join him.

"Hey there Max." She said.

"Oh..uh..hi Mrs. Corinthos." He said nervously.

"Max, you know me better then that, call me Carly."

"Alright." He replied.

There was a long silent pause.

"Did you want a drink?" Max asked, raising his glass and offering it to Carly.

"Sure, can you get me a dirty martini."

"Anything you'd like, Mrs... I mean Carly"

Max turned around and asked the bartender to get Carly and him a new drink. He turned around to look at Carly. She had already turned around and leaned against the bar looking at Sonny and Emily. Sonny was faced the other way but Emily could see the bar perfectly.

Emily raised her eyes and saw Carly. Carly saw her and she waved at Emily. Emily emediately looked down and then straight at Sonny. She then looked back at Carly. Carly was placing her hand over her stomac and then then to her hips up and down slowly trying to get Emily mad. It worked. Emily looked like she was asking Sonny something. Sonny looked back at Carly and smiled. Then he and Emily got up and changed tables. Carly's plan didn't work out that great. The bartender arrived with Carly and Max's drinks.

"That will be ---" The bartender started.

"Just put it on my tab." Said Max in the bartender's mid sentence.

Carly turned around and grabbed her drink and took a sip emediately. Max was just starring at her.


	6. dinner jealousy

"Are you waiting for anyone?" Asked Max hoping she was all by herself.

"No, just here all by myself." She said and then sighed.

"Did you want to sit at a table and eat with me?" He asked in wonder.

"Sure!" She said with a great smile.

She thought that maybe she can get Sonny mad or jelous or something. They both grabbed their drinks and headed to the table closest to them. Max was pulling the chair out for Carly to sit down.

"No, this table." She said.

"Alright. Anything is fine with me." Replied Max.

She walked right over to the table Emily and Sonny were previously sitting at. Sonny and Emily looked over. Sonny was surprised to see Carly there but was bummed out from seeing her. He was hoping to have a night out just Emily and him but that was a little too much to ask. Max however, was having a great time. He really liked Carly for a long time. For the reasons that he is Sonny's ex-wife, he didn't make any move on Carly. It would be too awkward and he could possibly lose his job as Sonny's bodyguard. A job he's had for a very long time.

Sonny grabbed Emily's hand and kissed her. Carly saw that so she flipped her hair and showed some leg. Sonny then asked Emily to dance on the wide dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. He held Emily close to him. Five minutes have gone by.

"Max, do you want to dance with me?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" He showed a nice white teeth smile. He was smiling from ear to ear.

Carly took his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. They were only two couples away from Emily and Sonny. Carly and Max were dancing but their boddies were far from each other. Sonny just looked at them and chuckled. Carly then put her arms behind Max and pulled him in closer. He was really nervous.

Emily was always the kind hearted young women. She did though dislike Carly a lot of the time but wouldn't confront her if she didn't have to. Emily finaly had enough of this little competition between Sonny and Carly.

"Sonny let's go sit down now." Emily insisted.

"No, no, just wait until the song is over." Sonny said with a soft voice.

"Okay but then we're sitting down."

"Yeah alright."

Meanwhile on the other side of the dance floor.

"Do you think this is working?" Asked Carly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Max in return.

He didn't realise there was a little competition between Sonny and Carly. He was just having fun being with Carly. He really liked her a lot.

"Well they're still dancing... we need to try something else?"

"What are you talking about Mrs. Corinthos?"

"Carly!" She practically yelled.

" Sorry, Carly. What do you mean? Sonny and Emily?" He asked.

" No, the couple beside us." She said sarcastically. "Yes Sonny and Emily. Who else?" She continued.

"Your trying to make him jelous?" He asked.

"Max, where have you been? No I'm not trying to make him jelous...well maybe. I just don't think they're a right match."

The song ended and Sonny escorted Emily to the table. He then returned to the dance floor.

"Maybe it did work." Said Carly, eyeing Sonny the whole time.

"Max, take Carly home... NOW!" Sonny demanded.

"Hey, just wait a minute." Carly said. "I have the right to be here just as much as you do, or anybody else for that matter."

"Bye Carly!" He said waving his fingers up and down with a smirk on his face.

Max started to escort Carly out of the restaurant.

"No, just a minute." She said, pulling Max's arm off of her. " I have the right to be here and so do you."

" Carly, let's just go." He said. " I'll take you anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" she asked.

"Anywhere." He answered."But Sonny's" He put it quickly.

She looked at him at him with a look sayign.. why not?

Max and Carly left the restaurant and Emily and Sonny finished their dinner in peace.


	7. the limo ride

It was nearly a quarter after seven. The stars were shinning bright and so was the moon. It was a full moon. Max escorted Carly to the big black limo parked across the street. There was a lot of traffic but it was no problem getting across the street. He opened the back left door for her. She emediately went in and made herself comfortable. Max got into the car put on the seatbelt and began pulling away from the parking space. Carly brought down the window between the driver and the passengers in the back.

"Max?" Carly asked.

"Yes, Mrs ---"

"Carly" She said.

"Yes Carly."

"Pull over."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" She demanded.

She got out of the car. Walked around the car from the back left door all the way to the front of the car and back in the car through the front passenger seat. She sat down right next to Max.

"Why are you sitting there?" He asked.

"Sonny must have done SOMETHING with Emily back there." She replied all disgusted.

"Well, yes. It is his limo." He said.

" Max!" She cried out.

" I'm sorry, Carly." He said. "So do I take you home?"

"No, the boys are at Jason's lets go there."

"Okay."

They were about a block away from Jason's penthouse.

"Max?" Carly asked again.

"Yes, Carly."

"Can you park in that parking lot over there. Please." She asked.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you." She started to sound sad.

Max turned it the left lane and parked in the parking lot a few moments later. They sat there in silence for five minutes.

"Why do you think me and Sonny aren't together anymore?" She asked desperately.

" Mrs. C. , don't bother thinking about that. You are a beautiful, caring, passionate women. An amazing mother. You are a women any man should want."

"How about you?"

"What?" He asked nervously as if he got cought doing something bad by his Boss, Sonny.

"Do you want me?" She asked.

"Mrs. C, you're Sonny ex-wife, the mother of his children."

"So. That doesn't answer my question. Do you want me?" She asked again.

They just starred at each other. Max looking nervous as hell and Carly was sad yet confident he wanted her. She hasn't been with a man for a long time. Ever since Sonny. She and Sonny haven't been together in over a year and a half. It was long over due for Carly to have fun.

"Do you want me?" She asked once again.

"Mrs. C..."

"You do don't you?"

Carly pulled him in and kissed him.

"How about now?" She asked and pulled him in for another kiss. This time more passionate then the other.

They were kissing for a long time in the front seats. About ten minutes have gone by.

"Dring!...Dring!...Dring!...Dring!" The phone kept on ringing over and over... eight rings later.

"Carly, I think you should pick it up."

She picked up her phone to a familiar voice.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Carly, where are you?"

"Jason, I'm on my way to your place. I'm about five minutes away." She said while wiping her mouth.

"Hurry up" He said and hung up.

"Okay Max, we better go"

"Jason's right?"

"Yes. Can you take me and the boys home too. I'll just go up and pick them up and I'll be right back."

"Anything for you Mrs. C."

"Carly!" She said.

"Carly." He replied to show her he'll get it right. Calling her by her first name instead.


End file.
